Love and Hate
by cattytonks1503
Summary: The Braking news of Werewolves coming in to existence dose not sit right with some. Anna and Charles have been called in to help with the problems between humans and wolves. Will they be able to help settle this withe our blood or will the news of the werewolves be too much for the humans to handle. rated M for posabule chapters


Hello everyone ,

this is my first attempt at a Patricia Briggs fanfiction so please let me know what you think ^^ now sit back and enjoy

- Catty

* * *

**Prologue**

the tv buzzed and crackled with static in the dark room. A man sat reclined back in a brown leather chair with a half glass of whisky in one hand. he had watched the tape over and over as he swirled the whisky in his glass slowly " damn vermin" he spoke as he hit play

_"... we are here to do at this press conference it tell the world that Werewolves indeed do exist " the camera flashes __go off lighting up the back drop. the reporters furiously scribbling and yelling over one another to get the best questions. "Mr Hauptman .. Mr Hauptman ... Channel 6 , Grace Teller . You're saying that the once thought mythical Werewolves, actually exist in our lives ?"_

_Adam Hauptman nodded " yes miss Teller i am , and along with myself and my companions here we are where wolves ?" the crowds of reporters went wild … _

The video paused and the man lifted the glass to his lips, draining it while muttering " damn vermin"

**chapter one**

**(Charles point of view) CPOV**

It had been a while since I had seen the welcoming sight of my front door. I had been in Chicago for the last two weeks, helping restore the balance between the two packs. I had taken time to make sure Anna's old pack had settled to a normal functioning state, it had been a few years but there's no harm in checking . Just being back in Chicago had made brother wolf uneasy,_ ~this place is wrong,evil~_ he told me. I had to remind myself and Brother wolf that it was the past, she is safe. Neither of us liked that but we had to deal with it , I would kill anyone that dared hurt Anna and that whole pack was guilty. There was no one to kill I reminded myself, its peaceful enjoy it while you can.

The Autumn breeze swirls around me as I walk to the front door, I picked up the sent of my Father, Asil and, Sage had been here tonight. I let a rare smile slip, I know that Anna was well looked after while I was gon. Opening the front door I walked into the darkness of the living room , it was late enough that Anna would be in bed. Feeling the need to see my mate pushed me to take the stairs two at a time , "Anna?" I called out to her letting her know I was home. Before I had turned into the bedroom, a streak of whiskey colored hair blazed through the door frame. I chucked as she had pushed me against the wall behind me. Anna put her head against my chest and her arms around me, this was a welcome I would never get tired of .

"Welcome home" she said moving her head up to look at me, " I've missed you". looking down at her I could see she had on one of my red flannel shirts, red made her hair look like warm flames. She looked so tiny in the shirt the shirt fell to her mid-thigh." I can see that" Dropping by bag I swung her up in to my arms and carried her to the bedroom. she gasped grabbing on to me, walking into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind me. I placed her down on the bed leaning in to her "I've missed you as well" Kissing her.

I broke the kiss and sat back on the bed pulling off my shoes then my shirt getting ready for bed. Traveling always set me on edge but once i was at home, I could sleep with anna by my side." So, how .. how did it go ?" Anna asked me, I looked over to her seeing her pick at a thread at the hem of her shirt. I knew what she was thinking of, Anna Did not want to see anyone suffer. Even if it was her old pack she still did not want them to suffer, one of the many things I love about her. She is my balance,when I had to he hard and cold , she could be warm and loving. once I had finished getting changed, I went to my side of the bed and laid on my side. Resting my head on my hand " it went well, not a lot of work for me to do honestly. just a precaution, a buffer" I said . leaning over to her I smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear,we had agreed that it was good open and tell everything to each other. There was nothing for me to hide, not in this case

"No blood ?" she asked looking up through her long lashes.

"No blood" I agreed she relaxed and cuddled into me. By cuddling she moe had her side pressed up against me , I could live with that, she had come along way in the short time we were together. I rested my head beside hers, my forehead pressing against her temple. I could smell my soap I used on her skin, I was home

Looking over to her I smiled seeing her eyes close and a peaceful look on came over her face. I could watch her sleep all night if I could. "Anything exciting happens when I was gone ?" I asked seeing her eyes open again. It had only been two weeks not a lot could happen, but there was something by the happy look on Anna's face. She leaned up on her elbows " well it seems that Asil and sage are getting closer to each other, they were making eyes at each other all night " she smiled happy for her friend Sage , I was more happy that Asil would not feel like a threat to Brother wolf any more . " That's good , he needs someone in his life " i said speaking from experience, it had taken me two hundred years to find Anna. "Sage will keep him on his toes that's for sure".

Anna nodded with a smile "If she's not shopping she's off talking to this person or that one, I think Asil will follow her like a lost pup" Anna yawned and laid her head back down beside mine. reaching down I pulled up the covers and made myself comfortable. Anna pressed herself against me and closed her eyes . "Things have seem to have settled down for the moment maybe you wont have to leave for a while" she said hopefully. but I knew Father always had a plan in store for me. leaning in to her I kissed her temple " I hope so to" Yawning I closed my eyes, I fell asleep quickly finding comfort being together after so long .

Groaning, I look at the red numbers of my alarm clock . it was three am ,who would be calling, but by the thoughts racing through my head I knew something had happened. I pick up the phone on the nightstand as Anna rolled over and grumbled " who ever that is, it better be good" she took her pillow and buried her head under the covers.

"No, it's not good at all Anna , Charles I need you and Anna at my house first thing. its started" father hung up. I groaned rolling over and putting my arm around anna hoping to hide with her till the daylight . "our work is never done" I mumbled into Anna's hair, already she had fallen back slept.

* * *

Alright Guys that's the first Chapter what do you think let me know and if you want to see more please feel free to follow. Happy reading

- Catty


End file.
